


Paradise on the ground

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [28]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hints of Smut, gap filling, karedevil - Freeform, labeling the relationship, maybe half percent angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Matt decides to discuss the not-labeled relationship with Karen. Cause you know, at first they didn't label it, but he called her his girlfriend,so what happened in between?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> They don't really discuss it, but well. You'll see.  
> I posted this over a month ago on Tumblr and, somehow, forgot to post it here. So there you go. Late, but I think it's still good.

They were all, the three of them, quiet. Each sitting on their chairs on the conference table, notes and photographs and statements and files, files, files. Files for days. 

“Ok. I don’t think there’s anything we left out”, said Foggy, his voice betraying just how tired he was. “Matt?”

His partner took a few seconds and then shook his head. 

“No. I can’t think of anything.”

“I can’t think at all”, Karen chipped in from her spot, dropping her head on her arms. 

“I think we should go, then”, Foggy suggested, sighing and pushing his chair away from the table. “We have a hell of a day tomorrow and I don’t know about you guys, but I need some sleep.”

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”

They all got up and tidied up the best they could, organizing everything they would need for the next day, when the trial of Frank Castle would begin. 

“Ok. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Matt, get ready for jury selection, this is gonna be a bitch. Night, Karen.” Foggy said from the door. 

“See you tomorrow. Get some shut eye, ok?” Karen recommended. 

“You too.”

When he closed the door behind him, Karen rolled her head, trying to work a knot on her neck. 

“You ready?” Matt asked, his coat on, holding hers for her.

He opened the door for her and she locked it, taking his hand while they made their way down the hall. 

"You ready for tomorrow?” she asked when they left the building, 

“Well. Ideally we’d get a lot more prepping time, but I think we can manage. How you doing?”

She sighed. 

“I don’t know. Reyes is not gonna make this easy, and I’m not so sure Frank will, either.”

There was a pause.

“ _ Frank _ ?” he asked, a teasing tone and Karen looked at him. 

“What?”

“You use his name a lot.”

“Uh… It’s his name, what do you want me to call him?”

“I know it’s his name. You just seem really… Comfortable with it.”

“You mean with him?” She asked, smiling, raising her arm to hail a cab. 

“I sure hope you’re not”, he said, standing there in front of her on the sidewalk, one of his hands raising to play with the buttons of her coat. “Why is he so willing to talk to you, anyway?”

Karen lowered her arm when the taxi she had been hailing drove by, already taking a passenger. 

“He says I help him remember his family”, she said, a hand on his cheek, enjoying the proximity. 

“Oh”, he said, cocking his head a bit. “Well. I can’t be mad about that.”

She felt a smile forming on her lips. 

“Are you jealous of Frank Castle?”

Sighing, Mat pulled on the opening of her coat, making her take a small step towards him. 

“No, just… You know, a guy wonders.”

“Does he?

“Mmhmm.”

“What does a guy wonder about?”

He sighed again, looking up for a moment, as if looking for the right words.

“Suddenly, there’s this man, this crazy killer-”

“He’s not crazy.”

“See? And his girlfriend has a way of calming the not-crazy-killer down and he will only talk to her. It’s unsettling.”

Karen was fighting a smile, and losing. 

“Girlfriend, huh?”

He touched his forehead to hers, and Karen felt warm. 

“No?”

She shrugged, raising a hand to his face. Damn him, did he have to be so dreamy?

“No, it’s just… We never talked about that.”

With his lips barely grazing hers, she felt him smile that sweet, simple smile. The hand on his face wandered down his neck, landing on his chest. A cab drove by them, but Karen forgot to raise her arm. 

“How does that sound?”

Her eyes closed slowly when he pressed a light, slow kiss on her lips. She hummed and his hand caught hers, fingers intertwining. 

“Sounds like I’m in trouble.”

That hummed chuckle she liked sounded and she smiled harder. 

“The good kind?”

“The good kind. The best kind.”

His hand was in her neck and he was kissing her, too slow, she felt him trying not to go too hard, too fast. 

“It’s nice out”, she said, trying something. “Think we should walk home? Might be romantic.”

“No, let’s get a cab”, he breathed against her lips, lifting his own arm. “One that goes fast.” 

When a car stopped by them, he leaned away from her. “If that’s ok with you.”

She took a breath to settle her feelings down and walked to open the door. “It depends”, she said, catching his hand in hers again. “Are you going to accept my invitation this time?” She blocked the entrance of the car with her body, moving to place a peck on his mouth. “Boyfriend?”

He tilted his head that way she found both adorable and sexy and flashed some sort of evil smile at her. 

“Get in.”

During the time it took the car to drive them from the office to her doorstep, Karen felt like she was flying on a cloud, as cheesy as it sounds. Matt leaned his head towards her, smiled and, in spite of all of his manners and propriety, requested a kiss here and there, kept his hand on her leg, over her skirt, moved to whisper in her ear that it was taking too long, that she smelled so good, to just breathe and open his mouth on her jaw, to tell her he couldn’t wait for her.

When they arrived, she forced herself not to fumble with her keys and pulled him by his hand up the stairs and down the hall to her door. Flipping the lights on, Karen turned to him while he pushed the door closed and pulled her to him by her waist, kissing her like she wanted him to kiss her since their first date. 

She enjoyed him for almost a minute, while he took his coat off and helped her out of hers. 

“Do you, uh… Do you want a tour?” she asked, mostly teasing and he smiled against her mouth.

“How about we leave that for the next time I’m here?”

She ran her hands, flat on his chest, up to his shoulders, inside his jacket, sliding it off his arms, the white of his shirt always an alluring contrast against the dark tie.

“No, I’m giving you a tour now”, she said, smiling, mouth against his, turning around inside his arms. She took a step forward and Matt followed, his body glued to her back, nose on her hair, hands around her. “This is, I guess, the foyer”, she started and Matt let out a groan, complaining, and she wanted to laugh. “There’s a cabinet to the left, by the door, see?” she guided his hand until he touched it. 

Advancing, she walked a few steps further, biting her lip when he started unbuttoning her shirt.

“This is the kitchen”, she said, hand reaching up to touch his face over her shoulder. “I don’t use it much, just on weekends, basically.”

“Hmm. Lovely”, he said, pulling her shirt from inside her skirt and she turned to her right. 

“This is the living room. It’s just a couch and a coffee table, really.”

Matt caught her earlobe between his teeth and she shivered, eyeing her bed, thankful she had finally put all that laundry away. 

“Here it’s the bathroom” she said, walking past the bed and turning around to face him when they reached the bathroom door. “Do you wanna go in so see what it’s like?”

“Tomorrow morning”, he said, pushing her against the door, pulling her shirt from her, leaving her on her skirt and bra. Karen kicked her shoes off and  raised her face to accept his lips on hers, her own hands working on his tie and buttons. 

He interrupted her by sharply pulling her skirt up, making it pool around her waist. She yelped when he lifted her and caught a knee, urging her to put her legs around his waist. 

“Where am I going?” he asked, kissing her so good. 

“Uh… A bit to your left…” she guided, surprised to find herself attached to Matt Murdock like that. “A little more…”

He walked to his left and she raised his face to hers so she could keep kissing him like that. Open like that, without holding back, without worrying about people around or if she should, if they should. She just kissed him, like he wanted, like she wanted to and he kissed her back, holding her up against him, lowering the zipper on the back of her skirt. 

“Ok, ahead of you”, she breathed. 

He let out an “Ouch”, when he walked and his leg bumped against the iron rails of her bed. She giggled and he walked around it, lowering her on the mattress and not losing any time in pulling the skirt off her.

Karen would be lying if she said she hadn’t spent some time thinking about this. Given all the time she had spent with sweet funny, kind, loving Matt Murdock, with that good boy charm that just made her all warm inside, she had imagined he would be on the shy side. Maybe she would have to coax him a little bit, reassure him, almost work like a siren to coax him to her. 

This could not be further from the truth. He moved on top of her as if he had known her body for years. Knew everything that made her sigh, knew how to move, when to move, when to go slow, when to go fast. When his hand closed around her neck and moved her face to the side, his lips running from her own, down her neck, between her breasts and her belly, she resigned to the fact that she had lost control over her own body. He did as he pleased, as she pleased. Matt read her like she was one of his books, with soft, quick, expert fingertips, his own body working hers and, here and there, she was aware of her own voice, coming out in cries and pants, moans and gasps, her own fingers tightening around his hair, nails on his skin, arms and legs and lips and tongue and teeth, his lips on hers, hands gripping hard and caressing softly. 

Matt made her fly high and made the way back down smooth and soft. 

“God”, she sighed, pulling the thin sheet over them while he settled to sleep, holding her tight against him, his face in the crook her her neck. “If I’d known it would be this good, I’d start sleeping with catholic men a lot sooner.”

He let out a surprised laugh and lowered his hand to hook her leg over his hip better.”

“Or maybe it’s just the thrill of sleeping with my boss”, she said, settling, a hand running up his back to bury itself in his hair.

“Speaking of which”, he whispered against her skin. “Get some sleep, Miss Page. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“Hmm, yes sir.”

Some time later, she was half asleep already when she heard his voice. 

“Every night with you is perfect.”

Karen smiled, and then she fell asleep. 

And then morning came. 

And then it wasn’t perfect anymore. Then, slowly at first, then fast, faster than she could keep up, everything went to hell.


End file.
